Light Yagami (Wanked/God Of The New World)
Summary Have you thought on what would've happen on Death Note if light won? Maybe in a alternate universe? Well now you'll see the answer. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | Unknown with the Death Note Name: '''Light Yagami, Kira, God of the New World '''Origin: Death Note Gender: Male Age: 23 As a human, Unknown as a Shinigami Classification: '''Student, Stand Death Note User, Detective. '''Powers and Abilities: Death Manipulation (Can kill almost anyone as long as he knows their face & name by writing their name in the Death Note), He is an expert manipulative bastard, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Can attack your soul because he really steals powers, no dignity), Shield Creation, Can copy and learn the opponent's abilities with his Shinigami eye, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level+ '(His durability negation hax can even work on multiversal beings that are far superior to him) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can dodge danmaku) '''Lifting Strength: Class Y (Can lift multiple large planets with ease) Striking Strength: Class ZJ '(Despite he's not worried of using it, unless his hair style is in danger) '''Durability: Multi-Universe level+ '(He's so durable that most of the time he's completely unaware of multiple universal catastrophes and even if a lot of universes get destroyered he's still standing there like nothing happend) '''Stamina: Extremely High, try with bullets, miniguns, nuclear bombs and he will still stand and smile like sonofa- LANGUAGE! Sorry... Also, regeneration makes him incredibly hard to kill Range: Multi-Universal with the Death Note (Can kill people from the Shinigami's separated realm that's likely really far away from the real universe) Standard Equipment: Death Note, his watch that hides pieces of the Death Note, HIS POTATO CHIPS, His Scythe, His Shinigami eye that he uses only on emergency situations Intelligence: Extremely High, He was capable of tricking Cartoon Fight Club's Bill Cipher, Smarter than Asriel Dreemurr '''(Can makes things all acording to his keikaku) (Translator Note: Keikaku means plan) '''Weaknesses: He gets triggered if he's close to losing, he's arrogant His new Death Note has no restrictions, although it doesn't work if the enemy is inmune to death manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-All Acording to keikaku:' Light touches a paper from another Death Note, and then knows things all acording to his plan, in that time he's invincible and knows every next move from his enemy, after 10 seconds, he goes back to normal '-Stando POWAH:' Writes in his Death Note the cause of death of the opponent, then Dio Brando appears from nothing, stops time and no one, not even Sakuya Izayoi, would be move in those 11 seconds, Dio throws his knifes and the RODO ROLLA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Resulting in a insta-kill. (Based on a Mugen Light char) '-I'll Take a potato chip AND EAT IT:' He eats a Potato chip which makes him even stronger that he already was, there is no confirmed limit to this ability so he's likely infinite until he runs out of potatoes '-Scythe:' Uses a death scythe that can make him untouchable if he spins it around his body as a shield, can throw it arround diferent directions or make them act like spears Others Notable Victories: Son Goku Freddy Krueger Naruto Uzumaki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Itachi Uchiha Jason Voorhees Yuyuko Saigyouji (Kira's Death Manipulation is obviously better than Yuyuko's) Hades (Knights of the Zodiac) (Again, better manipulation over Death) Saitama (Duh) Super Dimentio (In a chess game) Original Joke Notable Losses: Near (You had one job) Perfect Cell (https://youtu.be/hQe4H7dgvbU?t=69) Inconclusive Matches: Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) Category:Death Users Category:Killed Death Category:Death Note Category:Death Manipulation Category:Shinigami Category:Kira Category:Light Yagami Category:Wanked Category:Best Husbando